Gladys Gaulds
Gladys Gaulds is a singer, former model, and well known member of girlband Isis which rose to fame in the 1970s. Early Life Gladys Gaulds was born on March 5th 1948 to Steve and Poppy Gaulds. Her parents separated when she was thirteen years old. When discussing her childhood she said, "It was short sadly - by the time I was thirteen, I looked like a beautiful young girl - not that young, about sixteen. Boys my age thought I was from the future and couldn't believe the fact they got to live their lives so close to me. It was awful, I just wanted to be normal. Luckily by around seventeen, I became really ugly - it saved me". Career Beginning In 1966, a passing car noticed Gladys and her long hair from behind. The driver thought that she looked like mermaid so stopped the car and shouted to her. Gladys tried to run but they caught up with her and explained they worked for a car spotting modelling agency. Gladys calmed down and accepted their card, later auditioning for a place modelling with them. She enjoyed modelling with them until 1967, when new managers began bullying and taunting Gladys. They managed to turn Steve Gauls against his daughter and he threw her out of home by her hair. Living alone, she struggled to make a living. Gladys began singing and called herself Mermaid Gladys to perform. She was popular in her area but highly successful and getting nowhere. Career with Isis In 1968, Gladys saw an advert in a newspaper for the chance to be a member of a new girlband created by Walter Waltsin. Gladys travelled to the audition and he was amazed by her, instantly giving her a place there and then. The band was later named Isis. Throughout the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, Isis took the world by storm. Dominating everywhere and everyone, they were the biggest girlband at the time and won many awards. Gladys was generally the lead singer of the band and often sang duet vocals with Muriel Kayle. When the band separated in 2004, many begged Gladys to record solo music, but she pointed out that she was 57 and needed to relax finally. Gladys said at the time, "I still feel 20". In 2014, Isis made a shock return with a new album in production, Poison Paradise. Response Gladys became an iconic and famous girl at the height of Isis fame. Becoming well known for her slightly self-loving personallty, and high level of confidence, she had herds of men - and gay women - that would hound her at every chance they got. Gladys managed to cope well with the fame and said that she couldn't imagine living any other way. She was famously described as, "The girl you should hate but simply love". Gladys almost cried happy tears when she heard the quote and said that she agreed with it. Relationship with Muriel Kayle Throughout their time in Isis together, Gladys and Muriel became well known for their brotherly relationship with eachother, often hating eachother as well as loving eachother. Muriel confirmed that the pair never physically fought during an interview that the pair were asked. The other band members sat silently waiting for Gladys to answer, while River pointed out Gladys was "getting huffy". Gladys refused to answer and Muriel had to. Gladys has described Muriel as the closest thing to a mother to her. Muriel took extreme offense with the comment and said if anything, Gladys would be a grandfather to her. Betty-Sue once fell on stage and struggled to get up. At the time, Muriel and Gladys were in a battle mode and took this as a chance to gain points against eachother, both racing to be the hero. The pair fell over eachother getting there and instead Prudence helped the struggling band member up. Near the end of the career in Isis, the girls seemed to have calmed down with eachother and both agreed that they could often read sibling quotes which described them perfectly. To remain peaceful with eachother, instead of arguing they would sit up all night writing new quotes together. Muriel created the famous quote, "Siblings leave footprints in our hearts", while Gladys created a famous quote "I'm smiling because you're my sibling - I'm evil laughing because there's nothing you can do about it". Personal Life Gladys had a variety of minor relationships between 1968 and 1975, pointing out the pressures and stresses of dating while Isis were so famous and in demand. In 1976, she met male model Toby Writes, and the pair became inseparable. Toby began a singing career and sang one one of Isis songs in 1979. The pair ended the relationship the same year when he confessed attraction to Betty-Sue, who told Gladys, and tried to leap into the arms of Prudence Delton on a night out with the band. Toby later said, "I was with them to constantly record this record... they were all... angels.. I... I loved each one of them so much!". Gladys met another male in 1980 and married him in 1981. His name was kept a secret but he was found out to be Bruce by Isis information finders. Gladys had two children with Bruce - Connie (1983) and Marnie (1986). Bruce left Gladys and her two babies in 1990. Gladys had a variety of relationships since - some rumoured, some confirmed, some long, and some shorter. Throughout it all she has said, "Marnie and Connie mean everything to me - I can take or leave those males that come and go". She re-married in 2003 to producer Frank James. She is the step-mother of his daughter, Emily Ray.